


Training Tails

by onyxcaramel



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Fingering, Bisexuality, Body Worship, Bukkake, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Growing Up, Hotdogging, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Teenagers, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxcaramel/pseuds/onyxcaramel
Summary: Some smut I wrote when I was younger. Posting it mostly for archival purposes.Tails is no longer the young kit that Sonic first met years ago. He's beginning to grow up and mature. While Sonic has a hard time dealing with it, Knuckles comes up with a plan to show Sonic that Tails is all grown up. With the help of Shadow, Knuckles begins to train Tails to satisfy their every need.





	1. The Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles head to Tails' house for his birthday party. They all reflect on how old Tails is getting, and Sonic isn't able to handle it. What happens when Sonic stumbles across a sight that forces him to realize Tails is no longer the kit he had met all those years ago?

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles made their way to Tails' house, not wanting to be even a second late for the party. The road to the fox's abode was littered with traces of Amy's extensive party planning. There were signs pointing them towards the house. Balloons of every colour of the rainbow were tied to trees; with more balloons being attached to a tree the closer you got to the house. Perhaps the biggest indication of the impending party was the music that grew louder and louder. The sounds of drums, guitars and an array of other instruments filled the air. Sonic even found himself bobbing his head to the tune as the music became clearer.

"Man, Amy really pulled out all the stops for this one." Sonic said as Tails' house came into view. The two other males nodded their head in agreement as the stepped onto Tails' lawn. Yellow and white streamers stretched all along the exterior of the house and along the fence of the backyard with blue and yellow balloons tied every two or three feet away from each other. The boys took a step into the backyard, only to see tables of finger foods, drinks and various displays of cakes along the wall and the perimeter of the fence. All three males were in utter amazement. The sight even astounded the normally expressionless Shadow.

"Hey! You guys made it on time! See what a little intimidation could do?" A high pitch voiced said from behind them. The boys turned around to see the pink hedgehog in her signature red dress, holding a large, multi-layered chocolate cake in her hand. It looked extremely heavy for a cake, yet Amy handled it with ease as she placed it on the table behind her.

"Whoa Amy, you went all out on this one." The echidna said, still a bit in shock by how much food there was.

"This is astonishing Amy. I did not think you were capable of this." Shadow told her bluntly. There was a short spark of anger in Amy's eyes. Sonic and Knuckles both stepped back, knowing how Amy could get when enraged. Much to their surprise, the pink hedgehog let out a heavy sigh and put on a smile.

"I thought it was about time I showed you boys a bit of what Amy Rose can do." She said, flicking her hair in a playful fashion.

"I'm sure Tails loves it Amy." Sonic told her. She began to blush as Sonic peered over top of her head, looking for the two-tailed fox. "Speaking of which, where is the big guy?" He asked.

"He went inside to show some of the other kids a few of his newer inventions." Amy told them. "He should be out in a bit. You guys should help yourself to some food in the mean time. Vanilla prepared all of this for the party." The pink hedgehog told them as she walked off. Knuckles didn't even wait for Amy to finish before he left to get some food. The echidna returned to his friends with three drinks and a large plate of appetizers that ranged from brownies and chips to shrimp and crab cakes. The blue and black hedgehogs grabbed their drinks from Knuckles' hands, letting the echidna dig into his food.

"Damn, Vanilla's cooking really hits the spot." Knuckles said as he scarfed down a piece of garlic bread in one bite.

"I can't believe Tails is fourteen." Sonic said as he took a sip of his drink. It was some sort of fruit punch that had much more prevailing strawberry taste. "Time really flies by." The hedgehog added as he gazed in front of him. All of their memories seemed to play like a movie in front of his eyes. The moment he found the two-tailed fox, the times both of them thwarted Robotnik's and Eggman's plans, and all those endless hours they spent running together. It really was strange to see his best friend grow up in front of him.

"I wonder if the kid's started jacking off yet." The echidna said with a mouth full of cheese and crackers. It was not something Sonic expected to hear, causing him to spit out his fruit punch.

"Knuckles, what the hell!" Sonic shouted as he wiped his mouth.

"What? The kid's fourteen! I'd be surprised if he wasn't banging that young rabbit girl by now." If it was possible, smoke would be escaping Sonic's ears. He couldn't believe Knuckles would even say something like that.

"This is Tails were talking about! He's still a kid!" Sonic retorted.

"Adolescence does begin around this age. It would not be alarming if Tails has begun maturing sexually." Shadow added. Hearing the words "Tails" and "sexually" in the same sentence grossed the blue hedgehog out.

"You're not helping Shadow." He told his black counterpart.

"All I'm saying was by fourteen, I was jacking off like two or three times a day. Hell, we were fourteen when we started having fun with each other." Knuckles said before looking at Shadow. "Well, we were fourteen. You were probably like fifty or something." He told the black hedgehog. It earned him a sneer from the manmade life form. "Face it. Tails is growing up. He wasn't gonna stay eight forever." The echidna told his blue friend. All it did was make Sonic glare at him. The blue hedgehog couldn't believe that Knuckles would even imply that Tails was even doing that kind of stuff. He was about to reply when the sound of a screen door opening caught his attention.

"Sonic!" The two-tailed fox yelled as she sprinted down the steps of his back door and to his blue-furred mentor. He hugged the hedgehog tightly, resting his head against the hedgehog's white stomach while Sonic patted the fox on his head.

"Awfully clingy for a fourteen-year-old." Knuckles muttered as he continued eating his food.

"Leave the kid alone. He's just happy to see us." Sonic told him. The fox pulled away from the hedgehog once he heard the comment. He was indeed fourteen now, and he knew that he had to act his age. "Happy birthday, buddy. You're fourteen now! You're getting so old!" Sonic said with a big, toothy grin on his face. Nothing made him happier than seeing his fox friend happy.

"I know. It doesn't feel much different than being thirteen though. You guys bring any presents?" Tails asked. Sonic looked over at Knuckles, who shrugged his shoulders. Then, he looked over at Shadow, who simply nodded "no".

"Sorry, bud. Looks like we're empty-handed." He said regretfully. How stupid was he to forget to bring Tails a present?

"It's alright. You guys saved my life a lot of times. I'm just happy you guys are here." Sonic and Knuckles found it hard not to smile at how genuine Tails' sentiment was. Even Shadow couldn't help but smirk at the fox's words. "I've got to get going. Amy's got me on a tight schedule. She has all sorts of things planned for me. To be honest, it's a bit exhausting." The fox admitted. "Hope you guys enjoy yourselves!" He waved at the trio of older males before running off to the pink hedgehog, who seemed to be organizing some picture-taking session.

"We should do as the fox says and enjoy the festivities. It is rare for us to have such a leisurely occasion." Shadow told his friends. The blue hedgehog and the echidna nodded their head in agreement.

The day was filled with all sorts of activities, most of which were aimed at the younger audience. There was dancing, pin the tail on the donkey, racing, gift opening and a lot of laughs. By the time Amy had brought the birthday cake out with its fourteen candles lit, the night was beginning to wash across the vista. Glimmers of stars were beginning to sparkle in the orange and purple sky. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles all joined in to sing Tails "Happy Birthday", which was promptly followed by a thunderous applause when the fox blew out the candles. To no one's surprise, the birthday boy chose his best friend Sonic to cut the cake with him. Sonic couldn't pass up the opportunity to trick the fox and smear some cake all over his face when he was supposed to feed him. Everyone laughed, including Tails as the hedgehog let him get some payback, getting a face full of cake himself.

The party continued as day transitioned into night when the full moon appeared amongst the black sky. The stars shined brightly, illuminating the sky while yellow and white lights dimly lit up the backyard. The party seemed to slow down then. The music grew quieter and slowed down. Some of the younger kids found themselves dancing with a crush, awkwardly shuffling in a circle. Being the birthday boy, Tails had shared a dance with quite a few people. He even danced with Sonic once, despite the snickering he heard from his friends and peers. As the party began to come to a close, Sonic found himself sharing a dance with Amy. The two were the only ones dancing, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks for throwing Tails a great party. I'm sure he'll never forget it." Sonic whispered to the pink hedgehog.

"It's no problem, Sonic. You're not the only one who thinks of him as a little brother. We all feel that way about him. He's a special little guy." Amy responded as she rested her head on Sonic's chest. "I'm sure even Knuckles and Shadow, as hardened as he is, feel that way about him too." She added. Sonic smiled in response. It was reassuring to know that everyone seemed to share the same opinion about his young pal.

"Speaking of Knuckles and Shadow, did they leave? I haven't seen them in a while." Sonic stated.

"I sent them in to get some ice from the garage awhile ago." Amy told him. Then, she pulled herself away and looked at Sonic with a confused face. "Actually, it's been a while. And I don't remember them coming back with the ice." She said. Her look on confusion soon turned to one of worry. Sonic knew exactly what that meant.

"Do you want me to go and find them?" He asked. The pink hedgehog smiled at him.

"Yes please. If I know Knuckles, he's probably test-driving one of Tails' inventions. It's only a matter of time before one of the walls comes crumbling down." Sonic nodded and gently let go of Amy. He walked up the steps to the back door and entered the house. He had entered the kitchen; where there was still plates and plates of food lined up on the table, ready to be served. He ventured into the house, looking for any signs of his friends.

"Shadow? Knucks? You guys here?" There was no reply. Sonic continued to explore the house, checking all of the rooms on the main floor to no avail. He decided to take a look upstairs. With one foot on the first step, he picked up a sound that he couldn't hear from anywhere else in the house. It sounded like a pair of lips smacking against another pair of lips. "There's no way." Sonic said to himself as he walked up the stairs. He followed the noise to Tails' room, where the door was slightly ajar. Looking through the crack of the door, he could make out the outline of a red figure and a black figure sitting side-by-side on a bed, their backs facing the blue hedgehog. They were only illuminated from the moonlight and bright party lights beaming in through the window.

Opening the door, Sonic watched as the two figures became more focused. They were extremely close to each other, and it became very obvious where the lip smacking sound was coming from. The blue hedgehog couldn't believe his friends had the audacity to make out in Tails' bedroom! "Hey, you two! Cut it out! This is Tails' bedroom!" Sonic whispered loudly, not wanting anyone else to hear. "You guys can at least wait until we leave this place!" No matter how much he attempted to get the two males to stop kissing, they didn't seem to pay him any attention. Frustrated, Sonic decided to physically separate the two. As he walked towards the other hedgehog and the echidna, he saw something that startled him. In the small gap between Shadow's and Knuckles' bodies, he saw a twinge of yellow fur.

Now much more apprehensive about the situation, Sonic began to slowly walk around the bed. As he turned the corner of the bed, his deepest fears were confirmed. Here, on this bed, were two of his closest friends making out. Both of them were fully erect. Knuckles was at his full ten inches, his thick manhood already covered in saliva and cum. Shadow was at his full twelve inches, and he had a young fourteen-year-old fox bobbing up and down his erection. Sonic stared in horror, noticing that the fox already had strings of cum on his face, which explained why Knuckles' cock was covered in his own seed. Unable to watch another second of his innocent little pal performing such a lewd act, Sonic finally decided to step in.

"Tails! Stop it right now!" The fox looked up at his best friend with his big, blue eyes. There was a small popping noise as Shadow removed his cock from Tails' mouth, and a small strand of saliva that still connected Tails' lips to that thick erection. "What the hell are you two doing?" The blue hedgehog yelled. He was finding it hard to actually say anything with how frustrated he was. "How did you trick Tails into doing this? Who's idea was this? Knuckles, this has you written all over you!" Sonic added.

"Slow down Sonic! What makes you think we tricked him?" Knuckles asked as he stood up, his erection standing proudly at attention.

"He's just fourteen! There's no way he's into this kind of stuff yet!" The response made Shadow scoff as Knuckles headed over to the door to close it.

"You're really loud. Don't want to bring anymore people up here." He said. "We didn't trick him into doing anything. Tell him Shadow."

"Knuckles and I were sent inside to get ice for Amy. He was bitter about not being able to join us earlier, and then he suggested that he and I go upstairs so I can 'make up for it'." Shadow told Sonic. "Everyone was dancing outside. I weighed my options. Dancing is not an activity I am fond of, so I decided to take Knuckles up on his offer. We snuck upstairs to the closest room where we proceeded to make out. That's when our young friend spotted us." He added as he patted Tails on the head like some sort of pet.

"Knuckles and I immediately stopped what we were doing when we heard Tails enter the room. Then-"

"You wouldn't believe it Sonic. The little guy was hard. So, I went out on a limb and asked if he wanted to join us. He was a bit hesitant at first, but when we stood up and showed him our cocks, he seemed a bit more into it." Knuckles said as he walked back over to the bed. "The kid's a natural. Even better than you Sonic. Sucked my dick real good. Came twice in that warm, little mouth of his." The echidna flashed that cocky smirk of his again. Sonic had never wanted to hurt Knuckles so much than in this moment right now.

"Knuckles, you-" Sonic raised a hand, ready to swing before he felt someone holding him back. He looked over to see Shadow's hand on his arm, holding it in place. "Shadow! Let go! I'm going to beat the-"

"Sonic, Tails is not a kid anymore. He has a voice. Ask him about all of this." Shadow told him. The blue hedgehog turned his two-tailed pal. His face had cum all over it, and there was a bit of saliva along the edges of his lips.

"Tails, is all of this true?" Sonic asked him. The fox looked hesitant to answer, but eventually, he nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but I've been wanting to experiment like this for a while. I…I really enjoy it." Tails admitted. "Knuckles and Shadow say I'm really good at it too." Sonic looked over at Shadow, who simply nodded affirmatively again. "I can prove it to you too." Sonic's eyes widened as he realized what the fox meant.

"Tails, you don't have to-" The blue hedgehog was interrupted again when he felt a pair of lips along his neck, nibbling lightly at the sensitive flesh.

"Oh, come on Sonic. Let the kid prove it to you. He's really good at it." Knuckles whispered into the blue hedgehog's ear. The sensual whisper sent a chill down Sonic's spine as he felt something beginning to rest on his posterior. The echidna was rubbing his thick cock up and down his firm ass, which made Sonic begin to pant.

"Knuckles, stop." Sonic pleaded weakly. As much as Sonic wanted to deny enjoying the echidna's touches, he couldn't. Everyone could clearly see how much Sonic was appreciating Knuckles' touch when his penis slowly began to stiffen. "Seriously. Not in front of-" Once again the hedgehog was cut off when he felt a familiar pair of lips collide against his own. The swiftness of the kiss was a telltale sign of the black hedgehog. Shadow's tongue was a lot more agile than Knuckles', who preferred much more aggression. Sonic couldn't resist it anymore. Both of his friends knew all of his sensitive spots so well. They were very adept at turning him on. It was useless to fight it anymore.

The blue hedgehog placed a gloved hand on the back of Shadow's head and embraced the kiss. His tongue wrestled with Shadow's, sliding between their mouths. His eyes closed to focus on the sensation of having Shadow's tongue explore his mouth and caress his own tongue. That tenderness didn't last long. Sonic's eyes jolted open when he felt something thick push inside of his rear end. "Ahh! What the hell!" Sonic yelled, half in anger, half in lust. The red echidna dug his fingers into Sonic's hips and began thrusting slowly into him, wanting to tease the blue hedgehog.

"Consider it payback for leaving me out of your little pre-party earlier." He replied as he returned his mouth to his neck, biting down on it softly. Sonic wanted to bend over and give the echidna a better angle to pleasure him, but there was a hand on his chest stopping him from moving forward. It belonged to the black hedgehog, who was now leaning in, trailing his tongue along Sonic's left nipple. Shadow began to suck on the sensitive nub, pulling on it lightly between his teeth and flicking it with his long tongue. The hand that was holding Sonic still now ventured away from the center of the blue hedgehog's torso towards the other, unoccupied nipple. Shadow ran his fingers across it, enjoying just how stiff it felt beneath his touch.

The blue hedgehog was being over stimulated by the assault on all of his weak spots. His cock was fully erect, leaking pre-cum quite wildly as the white liquid began to run down the shaft. Knuckles peered over the hedgehog's shoulder to look at the young fox who had until this point been just a spectator. "Go on Tails. I don't think Sonic has any protests now. If he does, we'll fix that." The echidna told the fox as he slammed roughly into Sonic's prostate, making the blue hedgehog cry out in blissful pleasure. The teenage fox crawled over to Sonic, positioning himself just inches away from his proud erection. He looked up at Sonic, and Sonic looked down at him. The fox could see that resilient look in the hedgehog's eyes, a look that begged him, almost forbidding him not to go through with it. Part of Tails wanted to back off, but a much larger part of him wanted to prove to Sonic that he wasn't just his young buddy anymore. He was an equal.

So, the two-tailed fox leaned in and stuck out his small tongue, dragging it along the slit of Sonic's cock. The hedgehog's pre-cum pooled on his tongue quickly. It made the fox swallow the thick seed. A surprising moan escaped Tails' lips. "You taste really good Sonic." He said as he looked up at his blue friend, smiling innocently at him wit the hedgehogs' and echidna's cum dripping from his lips. Taking hold of the large dick, Tails began stroking it slowly with both hands as he lowered his mouth onto the bulbous head. He descended onto Sonic's manhood, moaning softly around the shaft, swirling his tongue all around the large piece of meat to make sure no part of Sonic's cock went untouched.

Sonic found himself closing his eyes as Tails began going down on him. At first, it was to avoid watching the fox actually sucking him off. With his eyes closed, at least he could imagine it was Amy or Rouge pleasuring him. That whole plan vanished when Sonic opened his eyes for a brief moment and caught a glimpse of his young friend fellating him. The twin-tailed fox was actually enjoying himself. The teen had his eyes closed, but was eagerly bobbing up and down his length. Watching Tails suck him off, with his pre-cum dribbling down the fox's face and his hands gripping his cock, Sonic's perspective began to change. He never thought he would find his young buddy attractive, but the fox he was staring down at now was actually kind of sexy.

The blue hedgehog hesitantly placed a hand on top of Tails' head, petting him softly. Finally, he gave into the pleasure and pressed down on the back of the fox's head, pushing him further down his throbbing cock. "Fuck…Tails…" Sonic moaned as he began guiding his buddy up and down his manhood, setting a good pace for him. Tails seemed to enjoy the loss of control, moaning more loudly around the cock as he was forced up and down the length.

"Shit, that took you guys forever." Knuckles said bluntly as he continued to thrust into the blue hedgehog. "Finally the real fun can start." The echidna smacked Sonic's ass hard, loudly enough for it to echo throughout the room. He yanked on the blue hedgehog's hips, pulling him closer to him as he began to drive his thick cock harder into Sonic's ass. The pace was rough, and each thrust was forceful. Every time Knuckles would plunge his massive length into Sonic's insides, it would send Sonic's hips forward, forcing Tails to deep throat the blue hedgehog. Knuckles was starting to target Sonic's sweet spot, and with every thrust, made sure that he rammed his cock as hard as he could into it. It made Sonic cry out every single time.

The blue hedgehog's cries were quickly silenced by Shadow, as he moved in for another kiss. Their tongues met in the still air, twirling around each other before their lips would close in around them. Sonic made no effort to stifle the volume of his moans, even with Shadow's tongue exploring his mouth. He moaned into the kiss as his free hand moved down Shadow's impressive body, tracing the muscles on his stomach before taking hold of that large cock. Sonic began to stroke it slowly before matching the pace at which he was being fucked. He could feel the black hedgehog's cock become slick with pre-cum as he continued to jack him off. It earned him a few low groans that were released into his own mouth as they continued to kiss.

The four males continued to please one another. Knuckles continued to fuck Sonic as hard as he could, giving the blue hedgehog a hard slap on the ass every so often. Sonic continued to guide Tails up and down his stiff length, his large, blue, furry balls clapping loudly against the fox's chin. Shadow continued to make out with Sonic, moaning as Sonic jacked him off. He placed one hand on the back of Sonic's head to keep their mouths as close as possible while the other hand returned to Sonic's chest, grazing and teasing the blue hedgehog's nipple. Tails allowed himself to be face fucked, enjoying the sensation of Sonic's cock sliding down his throat. Somewhere in between all of this fun, he realized his hand had moved south to his own smaller cock and had begun jacking himself off.

Being at the center of it all, it was no surprise when Sonic was the first to claim he was close to release. Breaking away from the kiss, Sonic let out a quick moan before telling the others. "Guys, I'm gonna cum soon."

"Yeah, me too." Knuckles said in as he ploughed the blue hedgehog slowly and roughly.

"I'm about to climax as well." Shadow added. Tails seemed too caught up in pleasing Sonic that he wasn't even aware of his own impending release.

"Knucks, you can't cum inside me. Amy will know what we were up to." Sonic warned.

"I suggest we all release ourselves onto the fox. It is his house. He can shower afterwards." Shadow suggested.

"Sounds good to me." The echidna said as he pulled out Sonic. The three older males formed a small semi-circle around the twin-tailed fox as Sonic pulled his young friend off of his dick. Tails looked a bit confused and disappointed to no longer have Sonic's manhood in his mouth, but when he realized what was about to happen, he smiled that innocent smile of his, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. All of the older males began stroking their cocks quickly, trying to quicken their orgasms.

"Tails! Here it comes!" Sonic pointed his cock at the young fox's face and let out a loud moan as he came hard. Rope after rope of warm, thick seed splashed onto Tails' face, which seemed to make him moan satisfactorily. The blue hedgehog's load was quite large, with most of his seed landing on the fox's lips and tongue. Tails swallowed it all quickly, moaning at just how good Sonic tasted. The feeling of being cummed on was more than enough to send Tails over the edge. He let out a soft moan as he came all over the floor, creating a pool of clearer seed beneath him. There was no announcement from Shadow when he reached his climax. All he did was let out a heavy grunt before busting all over Tails' face. His load was far larger than Sonic's and his seed seemed heavier, matting the fox's white fur. Tails took it all, relishing in the warmth of the cum. He looked up at the older males, looking pleased and still smiling so innocently as if he had been given a lollipop.

"You two are real softies. Give the kid what he really wants." The echidna said. He grabbed Tails by the top of his head and shoved him all the way down his thick cock. By the time Knuckles could feel the fox's nose against his crotch, he had let out a bellowing groan as he came inside Tails' mouth. The fox's eyes widened as he tried to prepare himself for the waves of warm jizz that would flood his mouth. He gagged on the first load, but Knuckles kept his muzzle pinned against his crotch. It was evident that Tails had to learn how to swallow or choke. So, the young fox relaxed his throat and guzzled the echidna's seed, swallowing every last bit.

When the echidna was done, he let go out Tails' head. He looked down at the fox, and what he saw surprised him. The fox was gazing up at him, cum dripping down his lips as he smiled. It wasn't his regular, innocent smile though. The kid looked like a vixen, his lips curled slightly at the edges as if he was asking for more. His eyes, once big, blue and wide with wonder were now slightly lidded, seductively eyeing the muscular echidna. It was a rather nice surprise that only the echidna seemed to notice. All four males were panting heavily at this point, trying to recover their breaths as the adrenaline died down.

"Tails, you should go wash your face and shower up." Sonic told his young friend. The fox nodded as he stood up. He wiped his lips with his hands, getting any excess cum off of it before walking off. The echidna couldn't help but spank the fox's round, bubble butt as he walked by. He was rewarded with that same seductive look from a few moments ago before the fox disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'll go find some towels to wipe ourselves down." Sonic suggested as he left the room. Both the bedroom and bathroom door seemed to close in unison, leaving the red echidna and black hedgehog in the room alone. The sound of water hitting the ground soon filled the room as Knuckles realized the fox had stepped into the shower, which would render him unable to hear the conversation he was about to have with Shadow.

"That kid's a natural cocksucker, ain't he Shads?" Knuckles asked the black hedgehog.

"He was quite skilled at working his tongue. It is commendable once you factor in the knowledge of it being his first time and our above-average endowments." He replied.

"The kid's a slut. Even hornier than Sonic was at that age. I wouldn't be surprised if he's been fingering that tight hole of his for months now." The echidna stated. "Hell, he's probably jacking off in the shower thinking about what just happened." As if to prove Knuckles' point, a small, soft moan erupted from behind the bathroom door. "I thought all that time he spent with Sonic would have turned him into some goodie-goodie two-shoes, but that kid wants to be used. I can tell." Knuckles said as the image of the fox's seductive gaze and teasing smile appeared in his mind.

"What is your point?" Shadow said quite bluntly. He was never a fan of random babbling.

"Well, if the kid likes dick, why don't we give it to him? And while we give it to him, we could show him just how we like to be pleasured. He's a clean slate. He doesn't have any habits yet." Knuckles added. "I know how much you like power, Shads. You are the ultimate life form after all. And Rouge has told me about your little master and slave sessions." The echidna pointed at the door, an excited smile appearing on his face. "This kid is dying to be abused. He'd be our own little sex slave. Listening to our every command. Imagine that young, hot piece of ass wanting to be both fucked up against the wall by me and wanting to do all that weird whip and rope stuff with you." The echidna suggested.

"So, you are suggesting we train Tails to be our sex slave?" Shadow asked.

"Slave makes it sound like he's doing it because he has no choice. He'd be more like a pet of some sort. The kid enjoys sucking dick. You saw how quick he popped a boner when he saw us making out." The black hedgehog stared at Knuckles blankly as he pondered the echidna's suggestion. When it came to sex, he found most of the citizens of Mobius were quite reserved, unwilling to explore the different, kinkier forms of stimulation. Training Tails, who was growing to be quite attractive, to enjoy all of that stuff was quite the tantalizing proposition. Then, Shadow realized there was an obstacle in the way.

"Sonic would never allow us to do such a thing to someone he considers a younger brother." Shadow told him.

"We don't have to tell him. We tell Tails to keep his mouth shut about it all." Knuckles hesitated as he pondered the possibilities. "Though, it would be a lot easier if Sonic did agree."

"I have a suggestion." Knuckles looked at Shadow with curiousity, a bit surprised that he had latched onto his plan so quickly. "Both of us have had quite the sexual history with Sonic. It's as you stated earlier. We've been having sex with each other for seven years now." Shadow pointed out. "And it is only a matter of time before Tails ends up engaging in some sort of sexual activity with Sonic again. The two do have a special connection." He added. "That is why we forego training Tails for our needs and instead train him on how to please Sonic first. Then we will show Sonic how well Tails can be trained by letting them fornicate with one another. Knowing Sonic, he will be more apt to agree with us once he sees the benefits of having, as you put it, 'a pet'".

Knuckles was astounded by the level of thought Shadow had put into his plan. The echidna simply wanted a piece of ass that he could slam whenever he wanted. It seemed like Shadow wanted something a bit more out of it. "Damn Shads, that actually makes sense. You really want someone to do all that freaky bondage stuff with, don't you?" He said as he smirked at the black hedgehog. Shadow simply glared back at him. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

Moments later Sonic entered the room with a couple of wet hand cloths. "Here guys. Don't want anyone seeing us with cum all over our hands and crotch. Especially not at a fourteen-year-old's birthday party." He joked as he handed the cloths to Knuckles and Shadow.

"Yo Sonic, you have a date with Amy tomorrow, right?" Knuckles asked as he rubbed the cloth along the length of his shaft.

"It's not a date. She just wants to go watch a movie. With me. Just the two of us." Sonic sighed. He knew it was a date, but he couldn't find it in himself to say no to the pink hedgehog. Especially when she offered to throw Tails such a huge party.

"Amy asked Rouge and I to join you two." Shadow informed him. "She said something about always wanting to go on a double date." The black hedgehog told them. as he polished off the tip of his penis. It was an odd idea; especially considering both Amy and Sonic or Shadow and Rouge weren't actually couples.

"So I guess its just me, myself and I tomorrow. That's cool." Knuckles said, trying to play it off like he was disappointed.

"Sorry Knucks, we'll hang out some other time." He said as he took the cloth from Knuckles and wiped his own package down. He grabbed the other cloth from Shadow and placed both in the garbage pail in Tails' room. "Let's get out of here before Amy comes looking for us." The trio of older males exited the room, one of them very excited to spend the day "alone".


	2. Not a Kid Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails spends some time with Knuckles after his birthday party. He realizes that Sonic and the others have been purposefully filtering themselves around him, and he's not happy about that. Fortunately, Knuckles is more than happy to treat him like the adult he is now.

"Oh fuck." The red echidna said as he reluctantly opened his eyes to read the time on his clock. It was seven minutes after twelve. In less than an hour, the echidna was expecting company, and there were many parts to his morning ritual that he had to finish before his guest got here. "Better get up." Knuckles sighed as he pulled the sheets off of his body and headed into the bathroom. He quickly spruced himself up, taking a shower and brushing his teeth before heading downstairs into the main floor of the house. He walked into the den, or what he called "the den". The girls preferred to call it a gym because there seemed to be more workout equipment than furniture in the room. It didn't phase Knuckles at all. He enjoyed working out and enjoyed hanging out with his friends. Why not do both? His friends could sit down on the couch and watch TV while he pumped some iron. While some people, mainly Amy, would call the entire room tacky, Knuckles could not be happier with it.

"295 should do." The echidna said out loud as he headed over to the left side of the room where the bench press was. He grabbed a pair of 100-pound weights from the rack just beside the bench and placed them on either side of the barbell. He then walked across his living room to grab a set of 25-pound weights, which were stacked up in a pile beside a rack of dumbbells. Knuckles never benched anything over 300 pounds this early in the day. He only liked to work up a light sweat from his early morning-or in this case-early afternoon workouts. He slid the weights onto the metal bar and made sure they were on evenly. With the bench press set up, Knuckles moved back to the dumbbell rack and picked up a pair of 50-pound weights. He carried them over to the couch and set them on the floor before grabbing the remote off of the table in front of him and turning on the television.

The sound of gunfire blared through the speakers, mixed in with tons of shouting and airplanes zooming through the skies mixed in. The echidna was a big fan of action movies, and it seemed his favourite channel was playing a war movie. He decided to change the channel, switching it to the news so he could check the weather and see if any trouble had arose since last night. Since Sonic and Shadow were on their double date, Knuckles knew he would most likely be first on the scene if Eggman or any other baddies decided to show up. The echidna began with his left arm, picking up one of the dumbbells and curling it slowly, making sure to work every muscle he could in his arm. Three sets of fifteen reps later, the echidna had gathered that it was going to be sunny and warm for the rest of the week and that there had been no signs of Eggman.

He kept the channel locked on the news as he repeated the workout again for his right arm. Every now and then while he worked out, the echidna enjoyed looking at the part of his body that was being worked on. There was something about seeing his muscles in action, watching them bulge and tighten that gave him some sort of sense of accomplishment. It took a lot to get to the level of physical prowess that he had, and he had full knowledge of that. It definitely was a bit vain, but he enjoyed how muscular and well-defined his body was. That was his way of helping out whenever there was trouble. Sonic had his speed, Tails had his smarts, Shadow was programmed to be "the ultimate life form, and Knuckles had his strength. The way he saw it, the red echidna believed that if his friends needed him to be strong, then he would be as strong as he could be. And if that being strong came with the added bonus of obtaining a sexy, chiselled body, than that was fine with him.

As soon as he had finished with his right arm, the echidna did three more sets with both arms, working up a bit of a sweat. He brushed the emerging beads of sweat off of his forehead before placing his dumbbells back on the rack. Looking at the time, which was displayed in the top right section of the news channel, he knew he only had a few more minutes before his guest arrived. The kid was always punctual. The echidna moved over to the bench press and laid down, gripping the bar tightly between his hands. Lifting upwards, Knuckles moved the 295-pound bar off of the shelf and begin to slowly push upwards before slowly retracting his arms, feeling the weight push down on his arms and chest before pushing upwards. After his first set, the echidna was building up much more of a sweat. It was beginning to coat his muscles, making them glisten and seemingly more defined as the sweat gathered in the crevices of his abs and arms.

He was only a few reps into his third set, when he heard someone knocking on the door. Knuckles looked over at the television as he continued to work out, noticing that it was exactly 1:15 on the dot. With his last rep completed, the echidna lifted the bar back onto the shelf, giving himself and his muscles some time to breathe before sitting up. He grabbed the towel underneath the bench and patted down his body, getting rid of most of the sweat, but still leaving enough to give his body that "afterglow" from working out look. The one where his muscles pop out more from the way the sweat covered them. "Knuckles?" A young voice asked from the other side of the door. The echidna got up and walked over to the door, opening up to see his teenaged fox guest.

"Hey Knuckles. I'm here, 1:15, just as you asked." The fox said with a smile on his face. Knuckles stepped out of the fox's way and let him into the house. Tails looked around the abode, seeing all the familiar gym equipment, but nothing else that was familiar. There was no Sonic, no Shadow, no Rouge, no Amy, no one but Knuckles was here. "Where's everyone else?" The teen asked the red echidna as he continued to pat himself off with the towel.

"I didn't invite anyone else. Just me and you." Knuckles said as he moved over to his bench press, removing the weights from the barbell. The response confused Tails, making him cock his head a bit to the side. The older male turned to see the fox's expression. "That weird or something?" He asked, sounding a bit offended.

"Well, kind of." Tails admitted as he walked into the house. "It's just that, well, you and I never really hung out before. Usually Sonic or Shadow or someone else is here with us." He explained as he stood behind the couch, watching his friend clean up his exercise equipment. "I'm just a bit surprised that you only want to hang out with me. Only me." He admitted, continuing to gaze at the echidna with his big, blue eyes.

"Sonic and Shadow are on a double date with Amy and Rouge." Knuckles told his young friend as he began wiping down the seat of the bench. "Besides, things are different now. You're no longer a kid. You're growing up." He told the fox. "We never hung out before because a lot of the things I like doing a little squirt like you wouldn't be able to do. Like working out." He said as he walked into the kitchen with the dirty towel. While Knuckles was telling the truth, he was withholding some information, like how Sonic tried his hardest to make sure Knuckles never spent time alone with the fox. The blue hedgehog was worried about the echidna being a bad influence on the young genius. He would have been offended, but he did swear a lot and was quite crass, so he understood where his friend was coming from. "But now that you're older, we could start hanging out and doing stuff that's a bit more mature." The echidna yelled from the other room, placing the dirty towel in the sink to be washed out.

Immediately, it all clicked for Tails. He knew exactly what Knuckles was getting at, and while he wasn't completely opposed to it, he did have some reservations. "You mean like the stuff we did last night." The fox said as he looked down. He could feel himself beginning to stiffen from just the thoughts of all the things he did and all the things he witnessed last night. The teen placed both hands in front of his crotch, hiding his budding erection as the echidna walked back into the room with two drinks. One seemed to be a beer of some type while the other was a bottle of water.

"Well, not just the stuff from last night. Though I have to admit, your mouth feels pretty fucking good." Knuckles said as he smirked at the fox, tossing him the bottle of water. The teen caught it, keeping one hand over his crotch to continue hiding his slowly growing erection. "We could work out together, watch the movies I like to watch instead of that lame pussy shit we always end up watching." He said as he took a seat on his couch, switching the TV to his favourite channel, the war movie still on from earlier. "Oh, and now I can fucking swear around you. You have no idea how hard Amy and Sonic have been riding me on making sure I don't swear around you." The echidna twisted the cap off his beer and took a sip before placing it on the table in front of him.

All of this information was a lot to take in for the young fox. It felt like someone had removed a curtain, revealing a completely different person to him. Sure, he knew that Knuckles was always a bit more mature than Sonic and the rest of his friends, but he never knew that his other friends were giving Knuckles so much trouble over him. "I'm sorry for that. Sonic and Amy can be a bit tough on me sometimes. I never knew they were asking you to hold back so much around me. I would have asked them to stopped." After trying to process everything Knuckles said, apologizing seemed to be the most appropriate thing to do.

"Wasn't your fault. You got nothing to apologize for." Knuckles looked back at the fox and smirked that cocky smirk of his, showing the young teen that everything was alright. "Come on, you look awkward standing there by yourself. Take a seat. And move that hand away from your cock. We're both guys. I don't care if you're hard. I've seen you in much more revealing positions anyways. Seeing your dick hard is nothing." The echidna told his young friend. The fox couldn't help but blush. His muscular friend was right. It was only yesterday that he had let the echidna cum on his face. It really didn't make sense to try and hide his erection from him.

"Sorry, I'm just used to doing that. " The fox said as he walked over to the couch, sitting down next to his friend and moving his hand away, revealing his now fully erect penis. He leaned back, enjoying just how comfortable this couch was as he opened up his bottle of water, taking a swig of it. He wiped his mouth before putting the bottle down on the table. "I guess it's just a habit now. I've been getting them a lot, and it's kind of embarrassing to just walk around with it so stiff when you're in public." Tails admitted as he watched the bullets fly from each end of the television screen.

"Yeah, that'll happen a lot. You'll get used to hiding it. But when you're with friends, there's no need to hide it. We're not gonna judge ya." The echidna turned his head towards his two-tailed friend, looking at his erection. "Plus, you're decent for your age. You ain't got nothing to worry about." He smirked once more at the fox before looking at the television. The fox blushed again at the echidna's comment. There was a large part of him that was curious to see how he measured up to other males, especially after seeing how well-endowed his older friends were last night. To hear that from the older echidna was somehow reassuring.

"Sometimes it gets really difficult. I mean, it did get easier once I began masturbating, but now the hard part is fighting the urge to masturbate. Even yesterday, when everyone was at my house, I had to sneak away to masturbate a few times. I felt awful, because everyone came to spend time with me, but I couldn't help but seclude myself for a few moments to relieve myself." The fox admitted, sounding a bit down.

"You're new to this kind of stuff. You'll learn to get some control over it. From the sounds of it, you're dealing with it better than most people." Knuckles told him. "I remember when I first figured out how to jack off, I stayed home for a few days just pumping out load after load." The lewd comment made the fox laugh and in a weird way, made him feel a bit better about his situation. "Try rubbing a couple out in the morning and a couple before you go to bed. Maybe one in the shower if you're feeling really horny." The red echidna suggested so nonchalantly.

"Thanks Knuckles. I'll try that." The fox replied. He looked over to the red echidna, surprised by just how good the older red male was at comforting him. He knew he could always rely on Knuckles to be aggressive and brash, but to be comforting and this supportive was not something he had the echidna pegged for. "You know, it feels nice to talk to someone about this kind of stuff. There's only so much you can learn from books." He said. "I've thought about talking to Sonic about it, but I've always held off. I don't know, it just seemed kind of scary."

"No worries." Knuckles responded. "Sonic isn't exactly the best person to talk about this stuff. He's just as clueless about it as he is with everything else." The fox couldn't help but laugh at the jab. "Plus, he seems to be having a fucking hard time dealing with you growing up." The fox looked down at the ground. He remembered how hesitant Sonic was to let him suck him off, while Shadow and Knuckles didn't hesitate at all. He knew Sonic was having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that he was growing up. A part of him knew that Sonic would always see him as that eight-year-old kid he found and befriended.

"He is like an older brother to me. And I know he's only trying to protect me, but sometimes it can feel a bit overbearing. " Tails admitted as he looked back up at the television. "I just wish he could understand that I'm growing up."

"Well, that's Sonic. Fucking oblivious. You know it took him three years to realize that Amy had a crush on him?" The revelation surprised Tails. Even though the fox knew his pal Sonic very well, the fact that it took him three years still astounded him. "Whatever, if he can't deal with the fact that you're growing up, then that's his fucking problem not yours." He said as he continued to watch the movie. The twin-tailed fox simply nodded to the statement. Part of him still felt guilty that he couldn't break out of the image that Sonic had created for him.

"Plus, Sonic has to be fucking blind to see that you're not growing up. No little kid has got curves like you." The comment caught Tails off guard.

"C-Curves?" He asked, his voice filled with shock.

"Yeah. Curves. You've got a real nice ass and a slender waist to match." The blush reappeared on Tails' face, this time more intense and prominent than any other time the fox had blushed the entire time he had been with Knuckles. When the echidna didn't hear a response from the fox, he looked over to see what was wrong, only to see his flushed his face. "Oh, come on Tails, don't tell me you're fucking embarrassed." The fox didn't know how to respond.

"I-I-"

"Look kid, you've got a sweet ass. It's a compliment. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Being embarrassed about having a big butt is like me being embarrassed for having a muscular body. It's what we have, might as well fucking own it, right?" The echidna said. Somehow, the older male's strange logic resonated with him. He couldn't quite find the words to talk, so he nodded again.

"Like you said, you're growing up. Just because Sonic hasn't noticed it, doesn't mean I haven't." All of the things that Knuckles wanted to do to that big, bubble butt began swimming through his head as he gazed seductively at his young friend. Tails watched as the echidna smirked at him again, but his eyes quickly moved south as he watched his friend's cock begin to grow. A wave of hormones washed over him. Seeing that thick cock emerge suddenly brought back all the sensations from yesterday. The one that seemed to dominate all the other feelings was the way it felt to swallow Knuckles' seed. Knuckles was the only one who did that. Sonic was the one with his cock down his throat and chose to pull out. That, combined with the recent revelation that Sonic (and Amy) had been pressuring Knuckles to clean up his act around him made the teenage fox a bit mad. It felt like Knuckles was the only one who was willing to not treat him like a kid.

Knuckles could see the fox's eyes fixated on the growing piece of meat between his legs. The muscular echidna knew exactly what that look meant. He reached over and placed a hand on the teen's ass, cupping it in his fingers as he gave it a light squeeze. "Ah…" Tails gasped as his body jolted from the sudden contact. His eyes shifted away from that thick cock and back to the echidna's lustful gaze.

"Tails, if you wanna touch it, go ahead. You're not a kid anymore. You can make your own decisions." The echidna told the young fox. The teen stared at his muscular friend a bit longer, letting his words really resonate with him. He wasn't a kid anymore. Sure, he wasn't exactly an adult, but he was old enough to make his own decisions now. Everything Knuckles was saying to him seemed to be rooting itself in his adolescent mind. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, and he was going to do it. No more waiting, or asking, or being told it was unsafe or tacky. It was time for him to listen to his body for once instead of his heart or his brain.

With a small nod, Tails reached out and took a hold of the echidna's cock, pumping it slowly as he watched it continue to grow and thicken. Slowly, a large blob of pre-cum emerged from the tip. It began to roll down the head before Tails took his thumb and began to spread the pre-cum all over the head of the massive cock. His eyes watched that sticky substance continue to pump out, placing another hand around the man meat to help spread it all over the thick shaft. After coating it in a nice layer of pre-cum, the teenage fox moved his eyes back up to Knuckles' face. The echidna's eyes were closed, but his face would wince in pleasure every few strokes.

Tails continued to stroke his red friend's cock with both hands, gently picking up the pace, causing the echidna to leak more pre-cum. Very quickly, the smell of Knuckles' man juice began to fill the air. It mixed with the odour of his workout, creating a masculine musk that permeated the teenage fox's nostrils. When he first caught a whiff of it, it caught him off guard. He had never really noticed until now just how much he enjoyed Knuckles' scent. The twin-tailed fox leaned in to the echidna's body to get a better sample of his aroma, taking lighter whiffs near the stud's chest. The echidna's musk surged through the teen's body, causing a slight moan to escape his lips. Before he could register what was happening, his tongue had darted past his lips and began slowly running up and down the echidna's broad chest. "Mmmmm…" Tails moaned as he began licking the stud's chest at the same pace he jacked him off.

Knuckles found himself letting out low grunts as he felt something moist running vertically across his pecs. His eyes opened to find his young, teenage friend lapping at his chest. It was definitely a new sensation. With Sonic and Shadow, there wasn't a lot of licking. Sure, Sonic loved to touch him everywhere, and Shadow loved to nip on him (and sometimes bite him roughly), none of them ever really licked him anywhere besides his tailhole. "Fuck Tails, that feels amazing." He groaned in a low tone, eyeing the fox hungrily. The words seemed only to encourage the fox as he began sucking on his muscular chest, eliciting louder groans from the echidna's lips.

The feeling of that thick, throbbing piece of meat in his hands. The strong, musky, scent rushing through his body. And now his taste, so burly, masculine and a bit salty from the thin layer of sweat that remained on his body. The sensations were completely overriding Tails' ability to think. His lips moved on their own, finding their way down the echidna's powerful, strong pecs to his nipple. Tails latched onto the hard, pink nub and began to play with it. His tongue circled the sensitive area, flicking it a few times before he would begin sucking on it. The echidna just tasted so good, which Tails found to be a strange realization. Never before had he thought about running his tongue along one of his friends' bodies, but currently all he wanted to do was lick every inch of Knuckles and taste every bit of his manly goodness.

"Damn…" Knuckles groaned, his cock drooling like a faucet as Tails worshipped his chest so eagerly. The echidna placed a hand on the back of the fox's head, petting him slowly, causing the teen to murr as he sucked on his nipple. His fingers began fondling the base of the fox's ears before they began moving south, caressing the side of the fox's face while his thumb combed through the teen's soft fur. Soon, his hand was resting on his yellow friend's chin, stroking underneath the kid's chin with a finger. Tails murred louder around his nipple before pulling away, a string of saliva still connecting his nipple to the fox's lips.

The young fox gazed up into Knuckles' striking, purple eyes with his own set of shimmering blue gems. There was such a commanding way to his stare. He didn't know how to describe it, but it was as if the echidna's eyes were smirking at him in the same cocky, confident way the echidna would usually smirk at him. The gaze seemed to get closer and closer, and it was only after his lips pressed up against Knuckles' that he realized that he had been leaning into the echidna.

His first kiss. Never in a million years did he think that his first kiss would be with Knuckles out of all people. He had thought about this moment a lot. He was almost sure he was going to share his first kiss with Cream, though a part of him always wanted it to be Sonic. A very large part of him. Yet, here he was, kissing his muscular echidna friend, and somehow it was better than any scenario he could have imagined.

When he finally got over the initial shock of realizing he was kissing Knuckles, the teen realized he was no longer in the same position he was just moments ago. Now, he could feel his fingers against the echidna's back and his elbows resting lazily against Knuckles' shoulders. Their chests were pressed up against each other, his nipples rubbing against the bottom of Knuckles' chest while the echidna's nipples pressed against his shoulders. His teenage cock slid up and down the echidna's washboard abs, the rippled texture of his friend's stomach adding so much to the pleasure he was experiencing. He could feel Knuckles' hands cupping his round, firm rump and most importantly, there was a large, warm presence sliding up and down the center of his rear. The sensation of having that thick cock rubbing against his ass, his slightly cooler pre-cum spreading all over his lower back, made him moan loudly into the kiss.

The instant he parted his lips to let out that cry of pleasure, he felt it being stifled by the sudden entrance of his friend's tongue. It caught Tails off guard and reflexively, he pulled away.

"Sorry." Tails said as he tried to recover his breath, panting from the pleasure rushing through his body.

"What'd I say about apologizing?" Knuckles said as he slapped the fox on the ass. It made Tails jump and cry out. The teen looked at the echidna, only to see him smirking in the same fashion he was picturing moments ago. Before, the twin-tailed fox used to find that smirk cocky and somewhat annoying. Now, he found it reassuring and encouraging. It was playful, but not in the same way that Sonic used to smile at him, but in a new way that he had never experienced before. The only word he could describe that smirk was sexy. It was all it took to make the fox lean in, part his lips, and slide his tongue into his friend's mouth. This time, he received Knuckles' tongue much better, letting his own pink appendage wrestle with Knuckles'.

The echidna could feel his young friend beginning to ease into the motions. Of course, it wasn't the smoothest kiss Knuckles ever shared, but given it was Tails' first time, the echidna was impressed with just how quickly he was catching on. The teenage fox was beginning to melt into his body, his chest and arms releasing every bit of tension as it rested on Knuckles' brawny frame. With the fox now leaning on him, Knuckles took the opportunity to begin groping the teen's ass. He dug his fingers into that firm, plump rear, squeezing it roughly, feeling the fur rise between the creases of his fingers. His strong hands continued to work that sweet ass, pulling on it and kneading it, making the fox cry out over and over again into the kiss.

It continued to be a day of discovery for the teenage fox. He never expected that having his butt felt up would make him feel so good, but every time Knuckles pulled up on it so achingly slowly, he would find himself moaning loudly into the kiss. Soon enough, Tails got into the rhythm, pushing his ass outwards into Knuckles' hands and rotating his hips upwards every time Knuckles would pull on his ass. His twin tails began flicking from side to side slowly. The new rhythm made that cock against his ass feel even more amazing as he was the one now controlling how far and how quickly that thick length slid up and down his ass, making his virgin hole quiver. The longer he continued the intoxicating kiss with Knuckles and the longer he rubbed his bubble butt against the stud's cock, the bigger the cock felt against his ass. He knew it wasn't getting any bigger, it had already been fully erect before he even straddled the echidna. Yet, the warmth and the pressure it placed on his ass seemed only to grow. That big, thick, juicy cock. His thoughts shot back to yesterday as he remembered sucking that big piece of meat. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

So, reluctantly, Tails pulled away from the kiss. He stared into his friend's eyes, both of them gazing at each other, their eyes lidded and glazed over in their mutual lust for one another. The echidna continued to stare at the fox, his hands never staying static as they continued to work that ass. The young fox began his descent downwards, the echidna's hands moving up the fox's body from his round ass, all along the length of his back and neck before resting on top of Tails' soft head as the fox knelt between his legs.

Tails kept his eyes locked onto Knuckles' as he took hold of the thick man sausage into both hands, pumping it slowly. The echidna smirked once more, recognizing the look on the fox's face as the one from last night. He began petting the teen on his head, almost as if to reward him for his surprisingly seductive look. How the fox could go from innocent, boy genius at one moment to this smoking, seductive vixen at seemingly the flip of a coin really surprised him. From all of his sexual experiences, he had never seen someone change their ways so much like Tails did. Sonic was still fast and still caring in bed. Shadow was still dark and brooding with his partners. And he was still brash and aggressive when fucking. It was spot on with their personalities. Yet, here his young fox friend, normally optimistic, friendly and gentle, now completely radiating sex and seduction. He might even give Rouge a run for her money. It didn't seem like an act either. The way his body moved and the noises he made were far too genuine for this to be some sort of ruse. It made the echidna wonder what else Tails was keeping bottled up inside.

The echidna's hand continued to stroke along the top of his head. It was oddly comforting, encouraging the fox to lean forward and push his tongue outwards. His hands stopped stroking the massive length and held the base firmly as the teen ran his small, wet tongue all along the sides of the cock. His eyes closed as he tried to focus on that great musky taste of his chiselled friend's penis. Faster and faster his tongue moved along the sides, enjoying the grunts coming from Knuckles' lips and the pre-cum starting to dribble down the length of his cock. The horny fox dragged his tongue along the trail of pre-cum, letting the substance collect on the tip of his tongue until he found himself at the echidna's slit. He swallowed it and let out a lustful moan, loving just how much he enjoyed the taste.

Both hands began jacking the thick cock off once again; the young fox opting to move his mouth to the echidna's large sack that was dangling off the edge of the couch. He latched onto the first nut, suckling on it as he opened his eyes to shoot Knuckles another look of unfiltered lust before stuffing the stud's balls into his mouth. "Fuck!" Knuckles groaned as he felt his nuts being enveloped by the fox's warm mouth. His cock was overflowing with pre-cum as he pushed harder on the back of his head, trying to force more of his sack into his mouth. "There's no way yesterday was your first time sucking cock. Already so fucking good at it." The echidna told him before hearing an audible pop noise as the fox released the echidna's balls.

"I'm just following what my body tells me to do." The fox replied as his hands returned to pumping the thick cock, spreading the pre-cum all over the entire length. To think that the kid genius prodigy could be such a slut by nature was incredible to Knuckles. His mind was beginning to run wild with the thoughts of what he could get the teen to do that Shadow and Sonic didn't want to do or hated doing.

"What does your body want you to do now?" Knuckles asked as began thrusting lightly into the fox's hands.

"It wants to taste you." The fox replied. He leaned in and stuffed the head of the echidna's cock into his mouth. A loud moan escaped the teen's lips, only to be muffled by the big piece of meat in his mouth. He descended lower and lower until he felt some resistance in his throat, just an inch shy of deep throating Knuckles. It confused him, because yesterday night he was able to take every inch of Sonic's cock down his throat, yet he struggled to get that last inch of Knuckles inside him. Tails pulled off the cock and went down again, trying to get that last inch down his throat, but stopping just shy again. The young teen repeated the motion over and over again, sucking on that thick cock as he tried to shove it all down his throat, failing every time.

Knuckles had his eyes closed, zeroing in on the pleasure from the fox's mouth as he suckled on his giant meat stick. The brawny echidna dug his fingers into the back of Tails' head more firmly and began guiding him up and down his cock at a better pace. Once he opened his eyes, he could see Tails' sexy glare was no longer on his face. In its place was a look of determination. The fox's eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were fixated on his crotch while his mouth seemed to be trying to open wider. It was an odd look to see when getting a blowjob, and one Knuckles wasn't particularly fond of. He wanted that seductive vixen with those alluring, lusty eyes back. "Hey, ease up kid. Just enjoy it." Knuckles told him, and right away he could see the muscles in Tails' face begin to relax. He took control over the pace as he began bucking into the fox's mouth while guiding him up and down.

Once Knuckles had taken over, Tails had found his throat beginning to relax, feeling less and less resistance as the cock entered his mouth. He could tell the echidna was experiencing the same sensations because the muscular male had picked up the pace from a light bucking to the hips to a slight thrusting motion. Tails moaned loudly and proudly as the pre-cum flowed into his mouth and down his throat, loving that he had a direct tap to the substance he was quickly becoming addicting to. His noises only seemed to provoke Knuckles as the slight thrusting soon turned into full thrusting. The teenage fox could no longer feel any resistance as he felt him nose brushing up against the echidna's crotch and his lips meeting the base of his cock. Every inch of his stud of a friend was inside his mouth now, and it felt amazing.

Tails tried his best not to just lie there and take the cock. He still wanted to have an active role in pleasing his red friend. He focused his efforts on manoeuvring his small tongue around the shaft as it plunged in and out of his mouth. It swirled around the thick manhood, running along the underside and teasing the head whenever it got the chance. The actions didn't go unnoticed as Tails could see Knuckles looking down at him with a look of sexual hunger that seemed to be mixed with a bit of pride. The echidna was very pleased with Tails' instincts. There were people his age that still laid back and just let their mouths be used. He was glad the fox wasn't one of them. He decided to reward his teenage friend for his efforts.

With that cocky smirk on his face, Knuckles began thrusting into Tails at a much faster, rougher pace. It was less thrusting and more of a brutal face fucking. Knuckles was groaning at the top of his lungs, while Tails continued to have his horny moans of growing pleasure stifled by the very thing giving him all that pleasure. The only thing that eclipsed the combined volume of their lustful cries for each other was the sound of Knuckles' big, full sack slapping relentlessly against Tails' chin. Knuckles took hold of Tails' head with both hands, his palms resting against the fox's cheeks while his fingers gripped the back of his head, and began railing the teen as hard as he could. The young fox's eyes widened at the sudden increase of pace (and pleasure) and found himself crying out as loudly as he could with a cock in his mouth. He reached out with his left hand to caress the echidna's washboard abs while his right hand reached for his own cock. The fox had been so caught up in wanting to please and taste his friend before him, he had almost forgotten about his own erection up until this point.

Tails stroked his cock quickly, trying to match the pace at which Knuckles was pounding his mouth. He tried to reach the base of his smaller erection at the same time he felt those large nuts hit his chin. Within just a few strokes, the fox's body tensed up, moaning loudly around the fat cock as he came hard all over the bottom of the couch and the floor. Normally, the teen would continue stroking until the last few ropes shot out, but as soon as he reached his climax, the hand on his cock swiftly moved to Knuckles' thigh. He massaged it and dug his fingers into those powerful, firm muscles, each of his senses becoming overwhelmingly infatuated with the stud before him.

Watching the teen cum and feeling him worship his body, on top of feeling that warm mouth around his cock was more than enough to push Knuckles over the edge. Knowing that his end was near, the echidna pulled out of the teen's mouth and began stroking his thick cock. "You earned this one. Tell me where you want it." The echidna said, standing up and pointing his cock at the fox.

"Stuff it down my throat like yesterday." Tails responded. Immediately, Knuckles' hands returned to Tails' head, shoving it down on his cock. The back of the couch no longer limited his thrusting as he rammed his giant dick down Tails' throat. The young fox was already fully erect within a few thrusts as his hands continued to run over every defined inch of Knuckles' body that they could find. Within just a few minutes, Knuckles knew he was only moments away.

"Fuck Tails, you fucking sex bomb! Swallow it all!" Knuckles yelled out as he thrust one last time into the teen, pinning his head up against the very base of his cock. The thick cock flooded the fox's mouth with warm, thick, heavy man juice. Tails' eyes widened as he felt that familiar struggle to breathe when the first load filled his mouth. He swallowed it eagerly, only to find his mouth full with cum once again. It was incredible how much Knuckles was able to produce, and how quickly Tails was able to swallow it. Well, most of it. There was just so much, some of it began dripping down Tails' lips. "Mmmm, yeah, take it all." The echidna moaned as he bucked his hips into the fox's mouth a few more times to draw out that last few drops of his cum.

Knuckles pulled his softening cock out of Tails mouth, not realizing how much this had taken out of him. His big, burly chest was rising and falling rapidly, as was the fox's slender chest. Both males took a few moments to soak in what had happened, looking at each other with the same hungry eyes they had been exchanging this entire time. With an innocent smile that seemed extremely out of place for the sexy teen, Tails crawled forward a bit and took the limp cock in his hand, cleaning it of any cum with his tongue. It didn't take long for that sinful tongue to get the blood flowing through that thick piece of man meat once again. Knuckles grunted as he felt himself stiffen, looking down at the eager fox.

Usually, at this moment, he would tell Tails to bend over the couch so the real fun could begin, but all he could think about was what Shadow told him last night. He couldn't train Tails for his own needs, they had to train him for Sonic. It infuriated him. He wanted to ram that ass of his as hard as he could right now, but knew he couldn't. The only solace he had right now was knowing that if this worked out as Shadow planned, the sex he'd be having with Tails would be far better than the hook-up he would have right now. After all, if Shadow was correct, then Tails would know every single one of his turn-ons. The thought of having sex with someone who knew all of your pleasure spots was enticing, and ultimately, more enticing than Tails' sweet ass right now.

Still, Knuckles could see that Tails wasn't finished just yet. As he looked down at the fox, he could see the teen leaning in to stuff his cock back into his mouth. "Whoa, not yet bud." Knuckles said as he pulled away. The young fox pouted and looked up at the studly echidna with his big, blue eyes. Knuckles sat back down on the couch and patted his lap. Tails smiled and swiftly climbed onto Knuckles' lap, straddling it as he felt that thick cock up against his large rear once again. He pushed back against it as he felt Knuckles' hands grab his ass roughly. It made the young fox cry out as he leaned forward to kiss Knuckles. His mouth parted instantly for the echidna's large tongue as he suckled on it with his own pink appendage.

The red echidna shifted his eyes to the right, looking at the clock beside the door. It was only 1:45. All of that sweet bliss had only taken them half an hour, and he knew Sonic and Shadow wouldn't be finished until at least 10. The hunky stud had the sexy fox all to himself for the rest of the day it seemed, and he was going to take full advantage of it. He slapped Tails hard on the ass, making the fox break from the kiss to moan. "Why don't we take this somewhere a bit more comfortable?" In a display of strength, Knuckles stood up, feeling the fox cling to his muscular frame. He continued groping and squeezing that sweet ass as he walked upstairs, disappearing into his bedroom, wondering just how many times they'll be able to repeat the bliss from downstairs before one of those hedgehogs comes knocking on his door.


End file.
